


没有钱

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san





	1. Chapter 1

＊＊＊  
Erik按时到了约定的地点，早有一个褐发的Beta在那儿等着他。鉴于雇主行事的一贯缜密，Erik猜那不是他要服务的对象。  
果然，她只是抬起下巴审视了一番，便扔给他一件黑色的浴袍。  
“去洗澡。”  
“我洗过了。”Erik辩解道。  
“再洗一遍。”那女人根本不予理会，“浴室里有消毒液，别忘记用。”  
她身上有种隐隐的敌意，Erik走进浴室的时候思忖着，但不是对上层人士种种奢靡行径的厌恶，也不是对他这样穷酸小子的鄙夷，反倒像是出于某种更私人的原因——愤懑，或者说……嫉妒？  
Erik摇摇头，把沾湿的额发往后捋。他的确有些紧张，所以才会纵容这些乱七八糟的东西在脑海里乱转。但他实在没有办法不紧张，毕竟他连雇主的面都还没有见过，就要卑躬屈膝地献上身体，这很不Erik，非常不Erik。  
但能怎么办呢，他需要钱，很多很多的钱，多到令所有好友都摇着头无能为力的钱。  
出来的时候那女人还在那站着，只是身后多了两个保镖似的Alpha，Erik一下子警惕起来。  
“嘿，”他摆出防御的姿势，“这跟说好的不一样。”  
“别紧张。”女人依然是那种讨厌的态度，“不是你想象的那样。”  
她的语调令她的话毫无说服力。Erik后退了一步，背抵着门板充满戒备地看着他们，和他们手里的东西。  
女人皱了下眉头，颇为不耐烦地瞪着他。  
“我以为你和他已经说过了？”  
“眼罩，有。手铐，没有。”  
“为了保险起见，”女人说，“谁都说不准你是否会伤害到他。”  
“伤害？”Erik感觉到了一丝愤怒，“那如果他伤害到我呢？”  
“这个嘛，”女人面无表情地说，“我们会照价赔偿的。”  
Erik当即抬起胳膊，给了保镖一拳。  
他们撕打起来的时候女人惊讶地睁大了眼睛，露出了今天第一个表情。Erik反抗的激烈程度显然超出了所有人的预料，但毕竟对方人数占优，他还是渐渐落了下风。不过，双手被绑起来之前，他还是让那两个大块头都狠狠吃了几下。  
“别弄伤他！”女人的尖叫，“快一点，他要来了。”  
于是眼罩紧紧地束在脑后，Erik的眼前陷入黑暗。  
“操你的，”他大声，却无力地叫骂道，“操你们全部！”  
他愤恨地拉拽着手铐，锁链在床头叮当作响，但却没有人回答。失去了视觉后，其他的器官似乎变得敏锐起来。房间里静得能听到自己的心跳，过快的频率令Erik不得不正视内心的忐忑。发出那份委托的地狱火向他保证过安全，可当他真正来到这里，被绑在床头的时候，那些签署过的文件又似乎显得遥远而不可信任。Erik咽了口口水，颇有些自暴自弃地开始厌恶自己，厌恶Shaw，厌恶那个不知名的混蛋雇主。  
正当他慢慢将这种厌恶上升到整个地球乃至给地球投射阳光的那颗恒星之时，门轴传来“吱呀”的转动声。Erik下意识地坐直了身体，来者的脚步很轻，沙沙作响，似乎是赤脚踩在地毯上。动作也很轻，一直到床垫轻轻凹陷，Erik才意识到他在床沿坐下了。  
“对不起，我的朋友。”  
似乎是感应到了Erik的不满，道歉成了他说的第一句话，就跟他的动作一样柔软，听起来出乎意料得年轻，又带着有那么一点奇怪的口音。Erik冷哼了一声，显然流露出了眼罩无法遮住的愤怒，因为对方的第二句话依然是道歉。  
“实在是抱歉，我和Moira的沟通似乎出了一点问题，这并不是我的本意……”  
Erik再次拉拽手铐，发出一连串的噪音。  
“不是你的本意？”他冷笑道，“那好，松开。”  
对方沉默了片刻，回答道，“手铐的确是Moira的主意，但我也不得不承认，她的担心不无道理。”  
“呵。”Erik抿起嘴唇，笑得更讽刺了，“所以那是你们共同的主意。”  
“但它们的内圈垫了绒毛，”对方试图解释，“我发誓这不会伤害到你……”  
“操你！”Erik干脆利落地骂道，“这已经完全伤害到我了——我不干了，松开！”  
对方这次沉默的时间更长了一些，然后轻叹了口气。如果Erik并没有那么生气的话，或许会意识到对方叹气的声音很优雅，一如他那些没意义的漂亮话一样优雅。  
“虽然很惋惜，好不容易才找到一个合适的人选，但是——好吧，是我错在先。Erik，非常抱歉，只要你遵守保密协议，我不会收你违约金。”  
违约金。  
如一盆冷水狠狠浇在头上，Erik的怒火一下子熄灭了，他迅速地冷静下来。违约金？该死的，他何止付不出违约金，若不是被逼到了绝境，他又怎么被铐在这莫名其妙的地方。  
“等等！”在对方的手指碰到他手腕的时候，他一下子喊出声，“算了。”  
“可你不是说……？Erik，你有权拒绝，我不希望你勉强自己。”  
“勉强？”Erik苦笑道，“我没有选择，我需要这笔钱。”  
对方“噢”了一声，似乎没有想到会收到这样的答案。想来对他那种上层阶级而言，“钱”从未是需要纳入考虑范畴的因素。Erik不禁开始好奇他此刻脸上的表情，想必一定糅合了不屑与鄙夷。这揣测令他再度烦躁起来。  
“快点做吧。”他冷着声音道，“聊天可不在我们的合约之内。”  
“好吧。”他的雇主低声应道。  
他听到衣物发出的轻微窸窣声，对方在俯身靠近，而后，大腿上传来肌肤相贴的触感——他的雇主骑在了他的身上，有一点点重，但不算过分。蹭在一起的皮肤温热而光滑，他也许裸着，也许跟Erik一样只穿了短短的睡袍。好极了，现在有一个半裸的Omega骑在他的身上，准备与他交媾。放轻松，Erik安慰自己，这不过是青少年们梦里的场景，没必要紧张兮兮的，试着去享受这个过——嘶！  
“你在干什么？！”Erik疼得声音都有点变形。  
“呃。”对方迟疑了一下，小心翼翼地松开手指，“我在做准备……”  
“难道上流社会的有钱人不需要自慰的吗？”Erik忍不住变得刻薄起来，“轻一点，它又不是给小孩子玩的橡皮泥！”  
“抱歉，我……”  
“还是说你紧张？”Erik嗤笑了一声，“好像的确是紧张，你的手腕在发抖。难道你是第一次……？不会吧，长这么大了没有Alpha想操你吗？”  
“闭嘴！”，对方在沮丧过后生起气来，“我雇你来不是让你喋喋不休的，Lehnsherr先生！”  
看在钱的份上，Erik乖乖闭上了嘴，可小Erik就没那么配合了，刚才的疼痛让它无精打采地低着头。那位的Omega在努力了十分钟后终于挫败地认输。  
“你确定你的性功能不存在问题吗？”他忿忿地松开手，“我手都酸了！”  
Erik之前笃定他的神秘客户一定是一位饥渴的中年富人，现在他不那么确定了。蒙上眼睛之后他不用去在意精心修饰的外壳，反而对言语间透露出的稚气变得敏锐起来。  
“你用这玩意儿把我拷着，”他闷笑了一声，“还指望我能硬起来？”  
“我不管，你得想办法。”对方完全是恼羞成怒的样子，“不然我们的合约就取消。”  
好吧，再一次，看在钱的份上。  
Erik深吸一口气，开始寻觅能让自己海绵体充血的方法。他试着回忆最近一次自慰时的感受——噢得了吧，不过是挤在宿舍的厕所里匆匆解决晨勃。至于看过的porn？——老天，他根本连那些Omega的样子都忘记了。  
说到这，他不由得想起来，身边不就有着一个Omega吗？  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“嗯？为什么问这个？”  
“我得知道在操你的时候该喊什么。”Erik无耻地回答。  
他的雇主顿了下，似乎在犹豫。  
“嘿，我总不能每次都喊别人的名字？你不会出戏吗？”  
“……你可以叫我Charles。”  
“好的，Charles。”Erik露出一个满意的微笑，“你头发是什么颜色？”  
“我看不出来这跟我们要做的事有任何……”  
“颜色，Charles，”Erik换了副口吻蛊惑他，“如果你想快点解决的话。”  
“金色。”  
“撒谎。”Erik很确信，“我猜是棕色……不管了，就当是棕色吧。”  
他喜欢棕色。  
“眼睛？”  
“……蓝色。”  
“这次没有撒谎。”Erik闭上眼睛，开始在脑海内随意勾勒。一个可爱的、迷人的Omega，棕发蓝眼，言行举止优雅得一丝不苟，但又隐藏了点儿不为人知的倔强……他刻意将喜欢的类型和雇主的讯息结合起来，糅合成了一个完美的床伴。只不过，好像还差了一点。他直起腰，追寻着本能往Charles的方向靠近，后者似乎被他吓了一跳，下意识地一躲，发丝扫在他鼻尖，痒痒的。  
“你干什么……！”  
“别动。”Erik还沉浸在幻想中，“让我闻闻你的味道。”  
Charles小声嘟哝了一句什么，似乎在抱怨。但尽管如此，Erik还是感觉到他挪动着，不太情愿地靠过来，将颈侧靠近了他的鼻尖。但Erik却几乎什么也闻不到。  
“……你洗得未免也太干净了些。”  
“胡乱喷洒信息素是野蛮人的行为。”Charles听起来有点不安，“你好了没有？我……”  
“嘘。”Erik沉声让他闭嘴。Charles不说话了，一时间，房间里只剩下两人的呼吸。Omega的气息吹拂在他的脸颊上，挟着丝丝缕缕的甜香。Erik把他的味道吸入肺腑，然后缓缓吐气。他确信Charles也闻到了他的味道，因为Omega呻吟一声，侧过头将脸靠近了一些。一时间，气氛似乎有些旖旎起来。Erik大概能理解那些情侣们为什么总喜欢窝在一起了，呼吸相缠的感觉出于意料的美妙。而Charles的每一次低喃，轻颤，都被无限的放大，使他鼻尖充盈的味道愈发鲜明。  
这就是那个Omega，Erik从未感觉如此真切，这就是那个买下他一年的性，要求他彻头彻尾地效忠于他的Omega。  
他的思绪被Charles的又一个轻颤打断。Charles压到它了——见鬼，Erik才意识到， 它已经硬得一塌糊涂了。而Charles低呼一声，似乎也刚发现这个事实。  
“唔……”Omega这时候倒扭捏起来，“好像可以了。”  
“嗯……”Erik咽了口口水，他的喉咙干巴巴的，讲出来的话也干巴巴的，“那、我们开始吧。”  
Charles没说话，又一次用手握住了他的阴茎。这一次动作轻柔得多，Erik的反应也明显的多——它在Charles的掌心跳了下，似乎已迫不及待。而Charles也没有让他久等，随着衣物的窸窣声，Erik很快就感觉顶端抵上了一个柔软的入口，温暖、湿润，有一点紧，却很努力地放松着将他往里吞。而与此同时，Charles的手按在了他的肩膀上，藉由那汗湿的手掌，他能感觉到Charles无法掩饰的紧张，而他也没有比对方好多少。  
“唔……嗯啊……”  
“放松些……”Erik咬紧了牙，“你也太他妈紧了……”  
“是你……啊……太大……”Charles显然也很痛苦，声音里都带上了哭腔，“我真该把尺寸也列入筛选标准的……Fuck……”  
居然把他逼得说了粗话，Erik有点震惊，又有点得意。  
“我以为你就是考虑过了，才决定选我。”他一边说着，一边挺起胯骨顶了下。  
“呜……啊！别、别动！”Charles一把抓住他的胳膊，攥得死紧，“不许……不！”  
“遵命。”Erik实在被箍得难受，也不再作弄他，“那你……快点。”  
“要你……呜……要你说！”  
这会儿Charles听起来完完全全像是在呜咽了。不过饶是如此，他也并未停下动作。Erik的耳边徘徊着低哑的呻吟——Charles的，还有他自己的。Charles显然已经提前做足了润滑，所以嗓音听起来并没有过多的痛楚，但当他终于完完全全地把那个大家伙吞进去时，Erik还是听到了他倒抽了一口冷气。  
而后，Erik的肩膀一沉，Charles倒在了他的怀里。  
温热的，Erik有点茫然地意识到，温热、柔软，覆着一层薄汗，散发着撩人的香味，直直撞上了他的肩膀，然后趴在那里，不动了。但呼吸依然软软地蹭在他的皮肤上，就仿佛是肩头停了只纤细的蝴蝶，蹁跹着翅膀，递送着芬芳，撩得人心痒痒。  
“喂……”Erik焦躁地扯着手铐，“你这就不行了？”  
该死的，Charles就这么停在这里，不上不下的，竟让他产生了折断锁链，拥他入怀的冲动。  
“等会儿……唔……”Charles嘟哝着，攀着他的手臂，试图撑起身体。Erik被那颤动的甬道一夹，一下子没控制住自己，挺起胯骨向上一顶，Charles的埋怨就变成了尖叫。  
“你……！”Charles的指甲差点掐进他的肉里，“你就不能别……”  
“不能。”Erik一本正经地回答，“你的动作太慢了。”  
他攥紧手上的镣铐，一次又一次向上顶弄。Charles喘息不已地命他停下的动作，但那些破碎不堪的指令显然收效甚微。于是Charles索性用双腿夹住他的腰侧，意欲阻碍，偏偏那姿势在Erik的动作和Charles反抗似的套弄下逐渐成了欲拒还迎的纠缠。  
Erik实在有些过度兴奋了。Charles的身体紧缠着他，每一次下压，每一次抽插，滋味都美妙得无与伦比。为什么这样的一个Omega需要花钱来购买服务？他根本无法理解。而Charles一声声叫得——老天啊，他要么是故意的，要么是个天生的尤物。鉴于Charles的嗓音正在颠簸中毫无节制得变得嘶哑，Erik确信是后者。即使他什么也看不见，也几乎能想象出那个Omega在他身上起伏的样子，或许因为快感而睁大了眼睛，或许眯着眼，完全沉沦在欲望中，汗水一定打湿了他的头发，黏在他的颈侧，娇嫩的腿根或许已经被撞得发红，而Charles完全不在意，反而一次次地放松肢体，任由自己轻飘飘地下落——被撑开，被穿透，被彻彻底底地占有。  
Erik的怒火也几乎随着快感一路飙升，他恨这个压在眼眶上，死气沉沉的眼罩，也恨把他锁在床头，无法探手去触碰的手铐。他索性把怒火洒向这一切的罪魁祸首，可Charles就是有那种死不认输的拗劲儿，就算咬着指节不住地呜咽，也始终不肯出声讨饶。相反，还加快了在他身上起伏的频率。Erik忍不住循着那诱人的喘息靠过去，低声戏谑，“你可实在太能叫了，Charles……你有把那几个手下遣走吗？说不定他们现在正在外面听得起劲呢。”  
Charles的呼吸有一瞬的暂停。  
“闭……闭嘴……”  
“哦，看来没有。”Erik笑得越发肆无忌惮，“不仅如此，你还更兴奋了……原来你喜欢这样的玩法？或者说，你是故意把他们留在外面，好满足你不可告人的欲望的？”  
“都说了……给、给我闭嘴……！”  
“可你很喜欢我这么说。”Erik故意靠得更近，近到能品尝Charles的呼吸，“你咬得好紧……”  
“呜……！”Charles满含羞耻地呜咽起来。  
Erik多少获得了点报复得逞的快感，他张口正想再讥嘲几句时，却感到两瓣软软的东西撞上来，堵住了他的嘴。  
“别……”Charles轻哼，“别说了……”  
他堵Erik嘴巴的方式显然完全属于慌不择路的下策，不过Erik的确不再挑衅了——他叼住Charles意欲后撤的嘴唇，专心致志地品尝起来。而Charles的抗拒在他的婉转挑弄间变得愈发无力。Erik不得不承认他有些着迷于唇齿相接的亲昵，但他也确信Charles一定也沉醉与此，不然如何解释他们几近狂乱的吻和愈发契合的交缠。  
没多久，Charles已然气喘吁吁地瘫软在Alpha的胸口，而Erik的下腹一片粘腻，有一开始被挤出来的润滑剂，也有Charles在起伏间落下的体液，当然还有刚才他尖叫着射出来的东西。Erik看不见Omega此刻的样子，但从紧贴着的温度上感觉到了炽烈的绽放。他垂下头，一边胡乱亲吻着Charles脸上的不知道什么部位，一边低声问他，“要吗？”  
Charles还在忙着找回呼吸，直到那个东西开始涨大才意识到Erik在问什么。他慌乱地锤打着Erik的肩膀想让他停止，但Alpha却耸着肩表示他实在无可奈何。直到两人完全被锁住，Charles梗在喉咙口的呜咽才释放出来，他恨恨地咬了Erik一口，不重。  
“不是发情期不需要在里面成结。”  
“你应该早点告诉我的，”Erik反咬一口，“合同里又没写。”  
Charles不吭声了，静静趴在他的胸口，似乎是在恢复体力。而Erik第无数次地拽了把那个惹人厌恶的手铐，又第无数次地抱怨起来，“我说，结一时半会儿不会消的，你就打算一直把我锁在这儿吗？”  
“你体力很好，”Charles懒洋洋地回答他，“没关系的。”  
当Erik怒气冲冲地，思考着回击方式的时候，他感觉到Charles支起身来，位置的变换令他俩不约而同地发出了呻吟。而后，他觉察到手铐从床头解下，正想感谢Charles的时候——“咔啦”，他左手的手铐拷在了右手腕上，又一声“咔啦”——他完全被锁死了。  
“好了，”Charles得意洋洋地说，“现在你可以躺下了。”  
Erik双手并在一起，愤怒地挥舞了一下，就只有一下，因为他马上就意识到这个动作看起来肯定非常滑稽。  
“那可真是谢谢你了。”他咬牙切齿道。  
“不客气。”Charles轻轻笑了一声，“你锁住我，我锁住你，很公平。”  
这他妈的一点都不公平！Erik想着，被Charles推倒在了床头。老实说，他疲惫的腰终于靠上了床垫，倒也不错。而随之躺倒在他身上的Charles有一点点重，于是他艰难地举起手臂，将被捆住的双手套过Charles的身体，搂住了他。  
“你干什么！”Charles立马推了他一下。  
“别动，我们还锁着呢。”Erik搂紧他的腰，“不抱点什么东西我躺着不踏实。”  
“所以你晚上都抱着玩偶睡的吗，小男孩？”Charles嘲笑道。  
“差不多。”Erik摸了摸他柔软的后腰，感觉良好，“我有一只小鲨鱼，还有一只海豚。”  
这下Charles笑得更大声了。  
“你很有趣。”  
Erik感觉Charles的指尖搭上了他的下巴，轻轻打转，他想要抓住那几根调皮的手指，奈何双手还被锁着，动弹不得。  
“乖一点。”而后，他听见Charles说，“我会对你好的。”  
Erik几乎一下子失语，整晚的示威都在Charles这么轻飘飘的一句话下碎成粉末。他重又悲惨地意识到自己的身份，就算Charles被他操得汁水四溢，控制权也从来不在他的手里。他花了好一阵子构思如何还嘴，但等他终于想到的时候，Charles已经在他怀里舒舒服服地打起了呼噜。他只好恨恨地磨着牙，安慰自己为时未晚。  
“走着瞧。”

 

＊＊＊  
凌晨两点的时候地狱火里的人已经不多了，Erik推醒吧台上趴着的醉汉，告诉他们营业时间已经结束，收获了一点小费和几句抱怨。吧台后，Emma看着他，表情复杂。  
“Erik，你……怎么样？”  
“什么？”Erik回过头来看了她一眼，然后读懂了她别有所指的眉眼间，“噢，你说那份‘兼职’？”  
他想到每次见面都矜持得不行，一上床却又很快丢盔卸甲的Charles，不由得笑了一下。  
“还不错。”  
但他马上又想起了令他耿耿于怀的手铐和眼罩，眉头又皱了起来。  
Emma显然捕捉到了他表情的变化。  
“真的吗？”Emma有些不太确定，“如果有问题的话……”  
“你也帮不到我。”Erik残忍地打断了她。  
Emma咬着嘴唇，有些生气，“至少我可以去找Shaw.”  
“那是我最不想见到的事了，”Erik笑道，“不过你放心吧。我的雇主……”他想了想，在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作，“我签了保密协议，不能说。不过他很好。”  
与Erik假想会遇到的变态有钱人对比下来，真的出人意料得好。  
“嗯。”Emma点点头，随后望向他的身后，露出些许惊讶的表情。Erik一转身，就看到一个瘦小的身影从小费盒子里抓了一大把零票，拔腿往店外跑。  
“嘿！”Erik喊了一声，紧跟在他的身后。  
被偷掉的钱可是要从驻场员工的工资里扣的，他可不觉得他能承受这样的损失。  
大约追出了三条街，小偷终于疲惫不堪地慢下来，被他从后面一脚踹倒，发出的痛呼却意外地略显熟悉，Erik用脚尖把他翻了过来。  
“Toad？”Erik有些惊讶，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“咳咳。”Toad咳嗽着，从地上爬了起来，表情非常惶恐，“Erik……天，我不知道那家场子是你看着的……我错了，我……”  
“先别说这个。”Erik皱着眉头，“你怎么又开始偷东西了？”  
“我生病了……”Toad低声说，“医生说再不吃药就可能恶化，可我已经连房租都交不起了……”  
Erik静静地看着他，对方佝偻的身影让他想起了病床上的另一个人。  
“拿着，应该够用了。”他取出钱包，把仅有的几张整钞塞给了Toad，“把那些零钱还给我。”  
Toad接过钱，满口感谢。而Erik看着他离去的背影，忽然有了个主意。  
“Toad！”他喊住对方，“我记得，你会开锁？”  
“是。”Toad疑惑地看着他，“怎么，你要干一票大的？可Blob说你早就……”  
“那手铐呢？你会开手铐吗？”Erik打断他。  
“条子的那种吗？”Toad来了兴致，“那也分型号的，一般而言……”  
“不是那种。”Erik的脸色不由自主地变得难看起来，“就……民用的……Stacy店里卖的那种。”  
Toad立刻露出了某种耐人寻味的笑容。  
“停下。”Erik发现他似乎无法忍受这种带有色情意味的揣测，无论是对他的，还是对Charles的，“就告诉我你会不会吧！”  
“当然，那可比条子的简单多了。”  
“好。”Erik满意地笑了起来，“教我。”

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

＊＊＊  
Erik长在一个不怎么好的街区，贫穷、脏乱、治安很差，差不多就是悲惨故事里主人公会出生的那种贫民窟。但他没有被继母赶出家门，也没有缩在房檐下划火柴。他点蜡烛，和母亲一起，在光明节的夜晚，然后诚心祈祷一切会变好，“一切”包括了母亲工厂的收益，他不怎么稳定的功课成绩，以及总是漏水的屋顶。  
但贫民窟的确在一定程度上教了他一些东西。  
Erik十三岁的时候就能打赢比他大的孩子了。面对那些年长的、经验丰富的敌人，他的策略总是相同的——练习、等待、瞄准他们的弱点，然后一击必杀。  
当然，他并没有试着在黑暗中攫取Charles的咽喉，也许有，但Erik舔舐它的时候显然并不是要伤害或者证明什么。他的确有在练习，很快就明白了Charles喜欢怎么来——如果他能迅速把他的客户搞得软成一滩，那么贴在耳边的那些下流话Charles也不会很在意了。  
当然，除了床技之外还有其他的练习。  
“你在想什么？”Azazel戳他，“表情那么猥琐？”  
“没什么。”  
“教授在看你。”  
Erik收起嘴角的笑容，坐直了背，但手指依然摆弄着那截铁丝。Azazel不明所以地看了圈，没看出什么明堂来，也就回头继续跟小姑娘们勾勾搭搭了。  
下课时间一到Erik就收起讲义往外走，Azazel紧随其后。还在讲斯托克斯方程的第三种特殊形式的教授脸色有点难看，但那有什么办法，是他自己讲得太慢了才拖堂的。至于Azazel从那个金发姑娘手里接过的纸条，就更不归他管了。  
“什么时候认识的？”Erik问。  
“刚才。”Azazel笑得毫不含蓄。  
Erik是在入学仪式上认识Azazel的。他本来打算签个到就走，但一推门就撞到在走廊上斯拉夫蹲的俄罗斯留学生。四目相对他们就懂了。一般而言排名还不错的公立大学是不太容易招到潜在的危险分子的，他们没有那个意识。可工程学院今年有两个，也不知是幸或不幸。  
“你最近如何？”Azazel问他，“有遇到什么可爱的Omega吗？”  
Erik根本懒得理他。Azazel大概率是要回去照料家族“生意”的，来纽约不过是镀个海外背景，跟他这种得靠自己挣生活的人不一样。  
“没有，忙着打工。”  
“那能挣几个钱？要我说你不如回去找找你的老朋友，他们都很有趣。”  
“答应Mutti不再去找他们的。”Erik眨了眨眼睛。  
他撒谎了。  
就在这时电话响了起来，他一看是匿名号码，心下就大抵知道了。  
“喂？”  
“是我。”Charles轻快的嗓音在对面响起来，“周六晚上？”  
“周六没空。”Erik回答道，“周日？”  
Charles沉默了一会儿，大概在检查日程表。  
“周五呢？”  
“行。”Erik想了想，在挂断前忍不住补了句，“那么迫不及待？”  
那头呼吸一滞，干脆利落地挂了电话。  
他放下手机后，Azazel古怪地看着他。“还说没有？”  
“什么？”Erik根本没懂，他摸着口袋里的开锁针，笑了起来。

 

＊＊＊  
周五，Charles如期而至。  
“Moira说她打了两个电话给你，都没人接。”  
Erik心不在焉地哼哼，手指悄悄捻着手心里的铁丝。  
“在打工，没听见。”  
“你还在打工？”Charles的声音听起来有些惊讶，“我给的报酬不够吗？”  
这回，Erik听明白了。  
“我一直在打工来付学费。”他坐直了身体，“怎么，你以为我会辞掉所有工作，二十四小时等你传唤？”  
Charles立刻觉察到了他的失言。  
“我不是……”  
“我只是需要计划之外的钱。”Erik不耐烦地吼道，“我有我自己的生活，Charles，我不是以此为生的男妓！也不是你养的狗！”  
他的大腿一沉，Charles坐了上来。  
“Erik，我不是那个意思。”Charles解释说，“我只是想知道你的时间安排，这样我们就不用老是花时间在这个问题上，你明白吗？”  
“当然。”Erik冷笑道，“毕竟你的时间可比我金贵多了。”  
“Erik，”Charles有些无奈了，拉长了声音叫他的名字，“都说了我不是这个意思。”  
Erik不禁想，肯定有很多人被他这么软软地一叫就举双手投降。但那些人里不包括铁石心肠的Erik，他顶着压力继续生气，“你就是这个意思。”  
“Erik……我承认，你和我一开始想象的不一样。”Charles低沉地叹息，“但我真的没有看不起你的意思，我道歉，可以吗？”  
这下就算是Erik也不太能扛得住了，他不耐烦地挑一挑眉毛，显得很硬气。  
“我们还操不操了？”  
“我就把这当做‘没关系’了。”Charles仿佛很高兴，甚至凑过来亲了Erik的脸颊一口，令后者再度将手铐拽得哗啦响。  
“快点。”  
“你也要道歉。”Charles认真地说，“不是向我，向狗狗和性从业人员。”  
“操！”Erik感受着他大腿内侧肌肤贴在自己腿上滑来滑去的触感，“我道歉！”  
耳畔窸窣作响，Omeg在解自己的浴袍。真是多此一举，Erik想，他就不能全裸着过来吗？这个下流的想法让他的阴茎又硬了几分。Charles拢着它发出了低笑，他先是挺起腰在Erik的胯骨周围蹭了一会儿，直到后者忍无可忍地爆出几句粗话，才扶住那根阴茎，开始慢慢往下坐。  
即使已经熟悉了彼此的身体，Erik超乎常人的尺寸仍旧让他从唇间溢出断断续续的呻吟。试探着找准位置之后，他开始坐在Alpha身上小幅度地摇晃。  
Charles似乎很享受这个，阴茎在身体里滑来滑去，一点点撑开的感觉。但这也是Erik最讨厌的过程，每次都忍不住出口催促。但今天，却恰恰给了他足够的时间，将铁丝插进锁芯，旋转至正确的位置。锁被打开时那声细小的嘈杂被他们共同的喘息压了过去，而为了不引起Charles的注意，Erik一直握着镣铐，直到Charles无法自控地开始呻吟着在他身上起伏，他才伸出手，搂住了近在咫尺的人。  
Charles的身型不是纤细的类型，这点从压在他身上的重量就能判断出。但当他真的将手掌贴在Charles的后腰上时，才真切地感受到了那绝妙的丰腴触感。Charles的反应很快，他只发出了一点困惑的鼻音，便立刻意识到了正在发生的事。Erik的颧骨上就这么猝不及防地挨了一拳头，但他也很快反应过来，伸手握住了揍他的那个拳头。  
他的反应是对的，因为Charles的下一个动作就是抽身逃离。Erik捏着他的手腕死死不放，仗着体力优势把他拖回来压住。Charles一边在他身下扭来扭去地挣扎，一边意图呼救。  
“Securi……唔！”  
Erik迅速捂住了他的嘴巴。  
“听我说。”因为另一只手还锁着，仅凭体型压不住Charles太久，Erik说得又快又急，“我没摘眼罩我拆了手铐是因为那本来就不在我们的协议上我不会伤害你就只是拿回我应得的相信我！”  
“唔！”  
Charles依然在他手掌下呜咽，但挣扎的动作倒是放缓了。  
“所以，”Erik深深吸了口气，“别叫人，除非你想被其他人看到我们现在的样子。”  
他暗示性地蹭了蹭Charles光裸的身体，而后感觉手掌下的脸颊烫了起来。  
“那么，我们说定了？”Erik放缓了声音，“我答应你永远不会摘下眼罩。与此同时你答应我，以后不再会有那见鬼的手铐。我们一笔购销，嗯？”  
“呜呜唔！”  
“噢。”Erik反应过来，“如果你答应的话，你就舔一舔手心。如果你不答应……”  
他还没说完，手心里就被一条又软又热的舌头舔了一道。像被电了下似的，Erik收回了他的手掌。  
“不答应怎么办呢，哈？”Charles恼怒的声音响起来，“扭断我的脖子吗？”  
Erik其实也没想好，他笃定了Charles会答应的。  
“滚到一边去。”Charles继续忿忿地骂，“你弄疼我了。”  
Erik坐起身，顺手把另一个手铐给解了。  
“倒是很熟练。”Charles冷冰冰地评价。  
“我有认真练习。”Erik当然不会以为Charles是真的在赞美他。  
床垫一阵颤动，Charles似乎披上浴袍站起身来了。  
“你要走了？”  
“当然。我他妈快被你吓死了，Erik Lehnsherr.”  
“那我呢？”  
Erik坐在床头，摆出自己最无辜最迷茫的表情，指了指依然立在那里的某个器官。  
“你？！”Charles完全不敢相信，“你为什么还能硬着？”  
“你刚才扭来扭去的。”Erik理所当然地回答道，“而且这一切本来就很刺激。”  
他听见Charles深深吸了一口气，拿不准对方下一个动作是扇他一巴掌还是摔门而去。  
“一个星期才能见一次，”他撸动着自己的阴茎，露出鲨鱼似的笑容，“你花了钱的。”  
于是Charles，温和的Charles，可亲的Charles，叹了口气，坐回了床上。Erik无耻地伸出手来摸索，拽住他的腰带就想扯开，被Charles一巴掌拍开。  
“在床上还是得听我的。”Charles警告道。  
Erik摊开手，耸了耸肩，“I’m all yours.”  
Charles又发出那种又头疼又无奈的声音，凑过来抚摸他的肌肉线条。  
“你可以碰一下我的前面。”他低声指示，“它被你吓坏了。”  
Erik心领神会地把手探进了他的下摆，故意毛手毛脚找了半天才圈住那个半软不硬的性器，借着Charles股间的一点液体开始揉弄。Charles把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，惬意地享受着，揉对位置了就用鼻子哼哼以示表扬。  
“看。”Erik调笑，“没有手铐是不是很棒？”  
“嗯。”  
Charles依然只用鼻音回答他。  
Erik不满地侧过头来蹭他，找到嘴唇了就含住开始吮弄。Charles装模作样地躲了几次后就慢慢开始回应。等到连紧密相贴的嘴唇都无法封住他们喉咙里的呻吟后，Erik搂住Charles的腰，暗示性地在他腿间蹭来蹭去。  
“Charles……”  
“唔……”Charles的声音也变得低沉起来，“既然你都解开了……自己来。”  
他勾着Erik的肩膀向后倒去，肩膀撞在松软的床垫上轻轻弹了一下。Erik迫不及待地跟着压了上去，掰开他的臀瓣就往里挤。Charles在磨蹭间发出不那么舒服的声音，翘起腿来拿脚后跟踢他。  
“慢点……”  
“你说让我来。”Erik握住他的腰，晕头晕脑地往里撞，“你说了的，不能耍赖。”  
“那你也不能……”Charles的手指攥紧了床单，“太快了……Erik……唔！”  
这是跟Charles主控完全不同的感受。Erik紧紧地压着他，感受着他的肌肤随着自己的动作而紧绷、升温。Charles的呼吸颤抖着洒在他脸颊上，夹杂着含糊不清的呻吟，让他根本没有办法慢下来。  
“抱歉。”他把鼻尖埋进Charles的颈窝，深吸了一口气，“我控制不住。”  
而后，他握住Charles的膝盖，把他彻底地打开。在前所未有的频率里，Charles的呻吟变成了尖叫，而尖叫又转成了啜泣。Erik揉捏着他的臀瓣、腰肢，还有胸膛上挺立起来的乳尖，恨不得用手指替代视线，一寸寸地碾过他的身体，勾勒出Omega不为人知的模样。Charles拿汗涔涔的手掌搂住他的后颈，双腿渴求地挂在他的腰上。有那么几个瞬间，Erik恍惚觉得沉浸在欲望中的Omega化成了一滩液体，馥郁地在他怀中缭绕。于是他低下头，用嘴唇搜寻着最近的皮肤，然后重重地吮吸，以确定这不是一场幻梦。而Charles吃疼地低哼一声，手指插进他的头发里。  
“不要咬……”Omega口吃不清地说，“会留下痕迹的。”  
这普普通通的要求反倒让Alpha更加疯狂，Erik几乎是在把整个人往他身体里撞，勾缠到了生殖腔的软肉也不肯停下，仿佛恨不得把他整个人都揉进身体里。巨大的快感刺激得Charles几乎双眼翻白，他维持着最后的意识用指甲抓挠Erik的后背，逼迫他在成结前的最后关头退出来，把精液淅淅沥沥地射在他腿间。  
完事后两个人躺在床上喘着粗气，都是前所未有的疲惫。半晌后Charles用肩膀顶了顶Erik，后者才勉强翻过身，并肩躺在他身侧。  
“这太疯狂了。”Charles哑着嗓子说，“我是说，当然，它很棒，但你……你有一段时间在我脖子边啃来啃去，你意识到了吗？”  
Erik沉默了一会儿。  
“我可能的确控制不住。”他承认，“Alpha的本能……你知道。”  
Charles“嗯”了一声，疲惫不堪。  
“所以，我们还是得采取点什么措施。”他头疼地说，“我可不想哪天做完发现莫名其妙被标记了，你也并不愿意标记我，对吧？”  
Erik默认了。  
“你还是想用手铐吗？”这是他唯一在意的事，“它们让我感觉很不舒服。”  
“那就不用。”Charles低声笑道，“老实说，有双手的你……的确更棒了。”  
Erik不免有些得意，他凑过去想要亲一亲Charles含笑的嘴唇，但鉴于他眼睛还蒙着，基本就是贴着Charles蹭来蹭去。Charles跟他胡闹了一会儿，忍不住打了个大大的呵欠。  
“我太累了。”他宣布，“待会再想，我现在要睡觉了。”  
“噢。”Erik自觉地搂住他。  
“不要再把我当做抱枕了。”Charles警告他，但话说到一半就枕着的肩膀，睡着了。Erik听着他小小的呼噜声，忍不住用指腹去捻他的脸颊。  
柔软，丰润。  
他在脑海里勾勒出一张略带婴儿肥的可爱圆脸，然后意识到自己在笑。  
他还没见过Charles的样子。  
没人会想要标记一个完全不了解的、根本不认识的Omega。  
Charles不是一般的Omega。  
Erik也不是一般人。

 

TBC.


End file.
